


"You Know I Love You, Right?"

by MinYoungjae



Series: Life Isn't Easy [2]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Cats, Couple, Cute, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, JJ Project - Freeform, Kunta (Jaebum's Cat) - Freeform, M/M, Marriage, Odd (Jaebum's Cat) - Freeform, One-Shot, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinYoungjae/pseuds/MinYoungjae
Summary: Although Jaebum goes and adopts them without asking, Jinyoung can't help but love them anyways.





	"You Know I Love You, Right?"

Jinyoung hummed as he sat in bed, his back leaning against the headboard of the bed and Nora in his lap. He was lazily filling out forms and applications for jobs, the TV on in the background. He heard the front door open and close as he looked up, a smile already on his face. He heard some shuffling and paused the show that he had been watching. “Jaebum” Jinyoung called as he hopped out of bed to go greet his husband. He left their bedroom and padded down the hallway. Nora followed his feet, mewling softly as she ran ahead into the kitchen. Jinyoung raised his eyebrows when she heard her hissing. When he turned the corner and found Jaebum there, carrying a cat carrier, Jinyoung sighed softly.

“Jaebum. You didn’t.” 

He watched his husband gently set the carrier on the kitchen counter. Although he was pretending to be annoyed, he couldn’t help but bend over so he could peer into the carrier. “Jaebum-” Jinyoung began, only to get cut off.

Jaebum held his finger up to Jinyoung’s lips and wrapped his arms around his husband’s waist. He mumbled in Jinyoung’s ear, like he always did when he was scared the male would get mad at him,“I know, but they’re so cute and I couldn’t help myself, and I know I should have asked you before adopting them, but happy late wedding” His voice went a few pitches higher as the continued talking, making his unconfident sentence sound like a question.

Jinyoung hugged Jaebum’s neck and questioned, “Them?”

The elder of the two opened the door of the cat carrier slowly. A black paw hesitantly stepped out of the carrier, followed by a black twitching nose. A black cat slowly but steadily made its way out, walking onto the counter and looking around. A much smaller white cat emerged as well, meowing loudly. 

“Goddamnit, they’re so cute. I can’t even be mad at you” Jinyoung cursed as he reached out his hand to the white kitten.

“That’s Odd” Jaebum smiled as he watched the kitten sniff and lick his husband’s finger. He grabbed the black cat around her middle and hugged her to his chest.

Jinyoung groaned quietly as he tenderly pet the top of Odd’s head, “What about her?” He gestured to the cat nuzzling Jaebum’s chest.

The other gave the cat a kiss on the head, “This is Kunta”

Nora hissed in annoyance, seeing Jaebum holding Kunta. “Awe, she’s jealous” Jinyoung giggled as he picked her up and smiled. “It’s okay Nora, I’ll punish daddy for bringing home more kitties” He threw a glare in Jaebum’s direction, who was too busy playing with Odd to notice. “I can’t believe you adopted two cats without even asking me, you ass” Jinyoung sighed, flicking Jaebum’s cheek.

“I found them outside and they were going to go to a kill shelter, I couldn’t just let them go without trying to save them” Jaebum defended himself, picking up Odd and holding both the cats in his arms and swaying slightly, happily.

“Nora was just getting used to Coco, Kunta and Odd are going to hate Coco. And you’re going to turn us into sad old cat couple” The younger joked as he put down Nora so he could peck Jaebum’s cheek. 

Jaebum shrugged, “I’m fine being part of an old sad cat couple if you are my sad old cat husband”

“Why are you so cute” Jinyoung whined. He took Kunta from Jaebum’s arm and smiled wide as the cat wiggled against his chest. 

“I know I am” His husband grinned proudly.

Jinyoung threw him another glare, “I’m talking to Kunta”

They ended up putting the two new cats into one of their guest rooms, away from Nora so they could get used to the house before introducing them to her. Two weeks later, they finally allowed Odd and Kunta to meet Nora. Jinyoung ended up loving the two new cats so much, he could only feign anger at his husband. “I don’t even like cats that much” Jinyoung complained quietly as he brushed Kunta to keep the cat from shedding too much. 

“You like me though” Jaebum laughed, picking up his husband and carrying him to their bedroom, “It’s late, get to bed”

“I don’t want to wake up with cat hair everywhere” The younger whined as he held onto the black cat, who squirmed and scratched his arms.

“I’ll brush the cats, you go to sleep”

“Hmph” Jinyoung let go of the feline and curled up in bed, pulling the blankets over himself. 

A few minutes later, arms curled around his middle and tugged him close, making the familiar smell of Jaebum mixed with cats, fill his nose. “You know I love you, right?” The older of the two mumbled as he took off his shirt. 

Jinyoung nodded and grabbed his husband’s shirt and happily tugged it over his head. 

“-and do you love me?” asked Jaebum, pulling Jinyoung’s blankets off and pinning the male down.

Jinyoung nodded again.

“Are you going to say it out-loud?” He added.

At this, Jinyoung smiled mischievously, “One day” and hugged Jaebum’s neck, placing kisses all over the male’s face.

“You suck” Jaebum pecked Jinyoung’s lips.

Jinyoung’s grin widened, “Only you”


End file.
